Fairy of nature, Mistress of the Forest
by SupernaturalMistress
Summary: The Cullens all thought that Bella was just a mere human. What if some suprise visitors of Bella's past show up and she is forced to show her true self? A true self she had worked so hard to keep hidden. What will the Cullens think? And more importantly, will they still leave?
1. Preface

Fairy of Nature, Mistress of the Forest

There I stood in the middle of the meadow, chestnut brown hair whipping wildly around my face, shimmering violet eyes dancing with excitement. I felt the familiar bright purple haze cling to my body like a second layer of skin as I twirled around at a pace most would think impossible. I began to slow down, feeling my dress flow around my legs and my waist length hair fall over my shoulders.

There I stood in my natural form.

Sparkling violet wings, light up, as beams of sunlight hit off them. Layers and layers of natural waves cascading down my back, soulless silver knee- high sandals wrapped my legs in an enchanting fashion. An alluring mid-thigh light purple and white ruffle dress that really seemed to make my eyes pop.

There I stood in my natural form. Fairy of Nature, Mistress of the Forest.

My name is Serenity Isabella Forrester, or more commonly known as Isabella Marie Swan.

**Heyyy guys! **

**So this is my first story... do you like it? hate it? love it? **

**i would very much appreciate a review to tell me if i should continue, all flames are welcomed :)!**

**SupernaturalMistress x **


	2. Serenity Isabella Forrester

Bella P.O.V

I am 204 years old, yet frozen in the body of a 17 year old. I am the Fairy of Nature, Mistress of the Forest, and right now: I am in the small rainy town of Forks, posing as the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. My real parents, Aurora and Caspian Forrester, were killed by fairy hunters on my 14th birthday, some present eh? The hunters that killed my parents are still after me, they've been tracking me since the day I escaped their clutches. Only the next time I see them, pathetic idiots that they are, I will finish them.

The Cullen's don't yet know about the real me, and I kind of hope to keep it that way. I really don't want to put them in danger. I know you might be thinking 'what is she on; there vampires' but my kind are a lot stronger, faster and all round better fighters even without our powers. Fairies in general, usually have up to three powers, but I'm just weird all round. I have 10 powers, making me the strongest fairy in history. My powers include: the five elements – water, wind, earth, fire and quintessence, the ability to speak with animals, I am a mental and physical shield, teleportation, invisibility and weather control.

Speaking of powers, I am currently in the most breathtakingly beautiful meadow, filled with lush green trees, long thick grass, every flower and scent imaginable. I am in my own paradise surrounded by the animals I love, rabbits, deer, birds, foxes all gather around to see there Mistress. The true beauty of the forest comes out, and every single living thing that has a life and a spirit gives me more energy and power. I am currently practicing my magic to make sure that when the hunters come, I will be more than ready. I will stop at nothing to protect the ones I love, and to end this miraculously long game of cat and mouse.

**A/N**

**Heyy everyone!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and boring, im just trying to give you all some background information on Serenity (bella) before the actual story begins.**

**Once again, like it? hate it? love it? review please, i'd really love to hear what you all think. Im new to this whole writing thing and i don't know if im any good... so a wee review would be nice:)**

**Oh, and flames are more than welcome! **

**- SupernaturalMistress x **


	3. Something About the Sunshine Baby

Rays of delicate sunlight beamed through my bedroom window, effectively waking me up. With a stretch and a groan I slowly sat up, loving the feeling of the warm beams of sun hitting the front of my body. I let out an excited laugh and hopped off of my bed and into the shower. A train of thoughts at a mile a minute were running through my head as I quickly had a shower using my favourite strawberry body wash and shampoo. I dried myself off, and dashed into my large walk-in wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, my favourite purple t-shirt, a grey knitted cardigan and my black converse. I shoved them on and put my long hair into a messy ponytail, I made my thick black lashes long but natural looking and put on a layer of thin raspberry pink gloss. All in all, I looked pretty nice. **(A/N – links to outfit can be found on profile)**

I bolted down the stairs, taking two at a time letting my klutziness fade away. I grabbed a granola bar from the counter, my keys and phone before skipping out of the door and into my trusty truck. Not even two steps out of the door I was hit with a new wave of energy, living next to the forest does have its advantages you know. The whole forest seemed to be alive; birds were chirping happily, squirrels were looking for food, even the thinnest branches on the thickest trees were swaying quite contented in the gentle breeze. A loving sigh escaped me, before I realised I was just standing there. I took off again, and hopped into my faded red truck. The loud roar of the engine erupted, and I expertly and quickly backed up out of the runway before pressing on the gas and heading towards the Cullen's house.

Every tree and flower, every animal and strand of grass seemed to be in as good a mood as me. Its amazing how just a little bit of sunshine can put you in such a good mood. I turned the radio up as a song came on that described my day so far perfectly, I wasn't bothered at all with the stares I was getting as I belted out the lyrics to this song:

Wake up to the blue sky

Grab your shades, and let's go for a ride, breakfast by the ocean

We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine, every day's a dream in California, every night the stars come out to play,

Wish that I could always feel this way.

There's something about the sunshine, baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light, out of this world for the first time, baby

Ohhh it's alright

There's something about the sunshine, there's something about the sunshine

Hollywood rocking, In Malibu we hang out and chill, it's all about the shopping

From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Every where's a scene, and now we're in it, I don't wanna paint this town alone

When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light

L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying, oh, it's alright

Now that you're here (now that you're here), It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear), sun's coming through I never knew, whatever I do its better with you

It's better with you

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it), I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)

Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah), Oh, it's alright (it's alright)

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light); out of this world for the first time baby (Ohhh)

Oh, it's alright (it's alright), there's something about the sunshine, baby

I'm seeing you in a whole new light, L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying

Oh, it's alright.

I was laughing away as I hoped out of my baby and strode up to the Cullen's door. I stopped halfway, and admired the surrounding view. A clear blue fast flowing river was a little more than 300 yards away, surrounding the house were massive thick green trees providing homes for many different small creatures, a 2 mile runway, covered in pebbles ranging from black to white. Pink, yellow, lilac, red, green. Beautiful flower beds ran all under the large shimmering glass window of the Cullen living room, I breathed in the familiar scents of the Sunflowers, Daisy's, Roses, Tulips, Petunias, before exhaling deeply in a relaxed manner. Spinning around, I ran off to the front door and knocked once before excitably walking or more like skipping inside. I reached the stairs and just assumed everyone was upstairs. I could just picture it; Emmett and Jasper playing the X-box, Carlisle reading one of his medical journals, Edward at his piano composing, Rosalie and Alice engrossed in a girly chat about fashion, make-up, spa days and other things and Esme just quite contented watching over everyone. I wondered why no-one had came to meet me at the door as they usually do, but the thought quickly escaped my mind as I reached the top of the stairwell. I poked my head around the corner expecting to see everything as I imagined, but instead I was met with the grim, uptight looks on my families' faces.

I slowly walked into the room; my once happy and bubbly mood had disappeared into the darkness and was filled with worry and anger. What in god's name has happened to make them look so down? I swear to…

A pained, grief stricken voice interrupted my scattered thoughts.

'Bella love, Alice had a vision. We're expecting some visitors later on today, but they're not coming for a visit. They're coming to kill all of us and you.'

**Heyy guys!**

**First off, i want to say thanks to everyone to Favourited, reviewed or followed this story, it meant a lot to me:) **

**So this chapter is slightly longer than the rest, but still quite boring right? I gave you all a slight hint to whom the visitors are going to be, expect a very exciting next chapter!:) **

**Please review, i love to hear your thoughts on my story!:D**

**-SupernaturalMistress x**


	4. Say What Now?

My face must have been a picture of complete and utter shock. I stood there; eye's clouded with a red haze of anger, fists clenched so tight my knuckles turned am alarming shade of white.

'Who's coming Edward?' I spoke in a menacing and deadly cold voice, my anger ruling my words and brain. Edward stood shocked, eyes bulging, never having heard me speak in such a harsh way before. He regained his posture before replying in a worried and anxious tone, 'We don't know love, all Alice can see is six figures; all have blurry faces and are wearing cloaks of different dark colours. They all had some sort of pendant around their necks which were glowing the same colour as their cloak.' My mouth must have resembled an O shape as I stood frozen with shock in the middle of the Cullen living room. They were coming here, for me, not the Cullen's. They had finally found me after all these years of moving town, changing my appearance and making sure I never leave a magic trail. Edward took my frozen figure as a figure of pure fear and swooped me up bridle style before sitting on the black leather sofa with me cradled in his arms. Loud enough for everyone to hear, he whispered in my ear, 'Don't worry love, we won't let anything happen to you.'

Oh how I just wanted to say, 'It's not me who you should be worrying about'. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true. I knew the Hunters better than anyone; I knew how to deflect their attacks, counter them and even all their strategies and plans to get me. I could easily end all six of them before they got here, but the Cullen's didn't know about the real me, and I just didn't know how to tell them.

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my world of endless thoughts. It wasn't until I heard Jasper start talking about battle plans that I snapped out of my little daydream. 'Alice, when are they coming and where will this fight take place?' I asked this to be prepared for them, I also made sure to make it sound like I was genuinely scared, my voice quivering slightly. She blanked out for a second, a dazed look on her face before answering in a quiet voice, 'Tonight, 8pm in the baseball clearing. It will just be them, no surprise army or anything.' I heard a collective gasp fill the room; clearly no-one had thought it would be this soon. I was suddenly glad I had put all that effort into those extra training sessions in the meadow; otherwise I wouldn't feel so confident about facing the hunters in a short 4 hours.

And a short four hours they were. Here we were, standing just off the middle of the clearing, waiting and anticipating when they were going to arrive. 'Thirty-Five seconds' whispered a terrified Alice, as she clung onto Jasper for dear life. I shot a glance at the rest of my family. Esme and Carlisle were embraced in an affectionate hug, Carlisle whispering sweet and reassuring things into Esme ears, but you didn't need Jaspers power to detect the slight apprehension of his words. Even he didn't know what would come out of this encounter. Truth be told, neither did I, but I was sure going to put up one hell of a fight to ensure my families safety. Emmet had his big bear-like hands wrapped tightly around Rosalie's shoulders, as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. No words were exchanged there, for the silent embrace was enough for the couple. As for me and Edward, he had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, his head resting on my shoulder. He gently hummed my lullaby in my ear, letting me know everything I needed to know. After this fight, the Cullen's would know all about me, all I could do was hope that they would accept me for the real me.

Dark black smoke suddenly filled the clearing, reaching no higher than our knees. Six figures, masked in floor length cloaks strode gracefully in complete sync towards us. I had my shields up, both physical and metal, although no-one bar I knew this. Edward gently pushed me behind him, so I was just peaking over his shoulder towards the Hunters; I noticed that Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle had done similar things to Alice, Rose and Esme. Carlisle made a move to speak only to be cut off by the harsh tone of the Leader who had not yet lifted his head, 'Where is she huh? Where is our little Serenity?' I had to stifle my gasp by biting my lip. They really did know I was here. 'I'm sorry who? We don't know anyone who goes by the name Serenity.' Carlisle replied, his voice portraying his confusion. A heartless laugh filled with no real laughter echoed around the clearing, 'Please, doesn't make this more difficult than it needs to be. Tell us where Serenity is and maybe we will spare you all and you're human pet.' Loud snarls and growls erupted from all of the Cullen's even Rosalie. 'Like I said before, we don't know Serenity.' Carlisle all but growled out through gritted teeth. The leader's head then flashed up closely followed by the rest, cold dark eyes filled with disgust and hate stared at us as the leader spoke, 'It would be wise not to frustrate me even more than I already am Carlisle. Oh, don't look so shocked, we are hunters, we know of every mythical being on this planet. But like I said it would be wise to hand over Miss Serenity's hiding location, and quickly. Patience is something I don't have.' His words were spoken so harshly and deadly that if I had not known him, I would be cowering away in fear. Carlisle went to speak once again, but was cut off with a ball of fire spiralling towards him. He ducked out of the way, not nessacery because of my shield, but it made it look like the fireball had been dodged.

I was shaking with anger. I took five steps forward ignoring Edwards protests and spoke in a deathly calm voice, 'James. I would say it's a pleasure, but I'm not too thrilled to be seeing you again.' After that statement all hell broke loose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Cullen's faces all held looks of misbelief and concern, I suddenly felt very guilty for not telling them before- hand about me. My thoughts were cut off, by the shrills of laughter coming from the hunters, 'Well boys, seems the kitten has come out to play.' And with that he aimed and flung a fireball straight towards me. I jumped out of the way, doing a backwards somersault and landing crouched down, my natural instincts took over, and all of a sudden I was cartwheeling, flipping, dodging and jumping narrowly missing the heaps of elemental balls being sent my way. All too soon, I grew fed up with this game and came to a halt; I turned to face the hunters who had momentarily stopped. I smirked before whispering, 'Fairy of Nature, Mistress of the Forest.' I felt myself spinning, arms raised with my fingers entwined; my body surrounded by the purple glow I called a second skin. I skidded to a stop, my large violet wings providing a dim light in the dark clearing under a cloud covered sky. My once chocolate brown eyes became a gleaming shade of violet, my jeans and chucks were traded for a light purple and white ruffle dress with silver soulless sandals. My hair grew longer in length reaching my waist and changed from a ponytail into soft waves.

I heard surprised intakes of breath from the Cullen's, Edward's being the loudest. If I was going to win this fight, I had to be entirely focused, so I blocked them out from my mind. 'Ah Serenity, I just knew you were here.'

'Cut the crap James, and let's get this show on the road, because I for one cannot wait to send you lot back to where you came from.' I was just quick enough to react and through a shield up countering the current attack of rocks and boulders being thrown at me. I summoned and sent out a large gust of wind, knocking each of the hunters back a few feet and into the air. I noticed the dramatic change in how that blow affected them, they were stronger. As quick as lightning, I was surrounded in a tight circle; James, Laurent, Riley, Noah, Brad and Chase all with their pendants glowing and different powers on show. I was in trouble.

**Heyy Guys!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, you guys don't know how much it means to me:)**

**So yeah, this chapter is longest one yet, and the next is currently in process! It will hold the big battle scene between Serenity/Bella and the hunters - James, Laurent, Riley, Brad, Noah and Chase. The cullens wont be involved much in the next chapter , just a few references to show that they are there. **

**So, i'm just going to stop here coz' i'm babbling away.. but i would very much apprieciate a review:) pointers on how to make my story better are always welcomed too **

**-SupernaturalMistress x**


	5. Im still Me

_Previously… _

_As quick as lightning, I was surrounded in a tight circle; James, Laurent, Riley, Noah, Brad and Chase all with their pendants glowing and different powers on show. I was in trouble._

Chapter 5 

My body was dancing with excitement, adrenaline pumped through me, wings aching to be set free. With one large push I shot up into the dark grey night sky, going well above the clouds before turning and going head first towards the ground. I pulled up sharply landing neatly on my feet, a few yards away from my life-long tormentors. I barely had a chance to breath, before flashes of every colour headed my way. 'ego dico in phasmatis of vis, succurro mihi evinco illa unwated creatura.' I chanted this twice in my head very quickly, awaiting the response of my command. A deep purple glow illuminated the clearing, twisting skilfully through the Hunters, surrounding me; electric currents of pure power wisped around my body, feeding me the energy of the spirits I had called upon. I heard a faint whisper flow through the air, 'My child, we have granted you're wish. The hunters are stronger, yes, but not as strong as the power you possess. Deep inside you will find the will, the strength to end this fight and continue living without fear... ' with that the almost angelic voice faded along with the deep purple glow, and time had restored itself after freezing.

The hunters play dirty, no physical fighting is involved, just powers and mind games.

'Wolf Talon!' I shouted out as a flash of silver erupted from the palms of my hands, cutting an electrical twister that was sent my way. I smirked, sending my own twister their way, then teleporting behind them, sending in another from behind. Joy seeped through me as I realised that the Spirits were right. I didn't need more power, the love I held for the Cullen's was enough to fuel me, enough for me to end James and his clan.

With this sudden realisation, I headed into full 'attack' mode. Taunting them, countering them, until I finally had enough. They were growing weak and tired; truth be told so was I. This had to end soon. With a deep breath, I summoned all my power, using the gifts of the elemental dragons to finish them off. My hands began to shimmer and shine wonderful colours of blood red, aqua blue, forest green, royal grey and enchanting silver. Sparks were flying everywhere as I screamed 'Fury of the Dragons!' Jets of power flew from my hands engulfing the hunters. The whimpers and cries of pain filled me with satisfaction, in a weird way. All too soon, the glow of power disappeared, and all that was left of the hunters was ash, their robes and sparkling pendants. I fell to the ground landing on my knees, breathing heavily. I stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, before I remembered the Cullen's were still there. As quick as possible I stood up, and made my way over to them, stopping a few yards in front of them. To say they looked shocked would be an understatement. A soft, welcoming voice filled the clearing, 'Bella, what just happened?' I tore my eyes away from Edwards to look directly at Carlisle, feeling guilty at all the betrayed looks I was getting. Time to face the music.

'I..I.. um.. Why don't we go back to your house and I'll explain everything?' I asked whilst still looking at Carlisle. He glanced over to the rest of the family, each of them nodded slowly, looking at me with wary eyes. It was then I realised they were terrified of me. They had just witnessed the person they believed to be a helpless human, destroy 6 very powerful beings without even earning a scratch. I so hoped they would listen to what I had to say.

The run home was quiet, I flew just above the Cullen's so that I could hear any conversation that was taking place, but everyone seemed to be stunned to silence. It was, to say the least very concerning, for my family were never quiet. We came to a synchronized stop just outside the front of the house, and I let myself change back. I now had my simple everyday attire on, with a heavy sigh; I lead the way into the house and upstairs to the living room. Plopping down on the sofa I noticed that everyone, Rosalie especially seemed to glaring at me. 'I suppose I better explain what happened back there huh?' I spoke no louder than a whisper, knowing fully well that everyone could hear me. Rosalie growled before staring at me coldly and said, 'yeah Bella or is it Serenity now?' Esme snapped her head over to her before in a very parental tone of voice saying, 'Bella or Serenity, whatever her name, there is no reason to be so nasty Rosalie. As much as I want to know what's going on, she did save us from those men.' Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward all murmured in agreement with Esme. I looked everyone in the eye before saying, 'Serenity Isabella Forrester is my real name, but I have always gone by Bella, that hasn't changed. As you know, I'm not human. I never was to begin with; I am the Fairy of Nature. I was born on September 19th 1809 making me 204 years old.' I shot a glance at everyone, once satisfied they wanted me to continue I carried on, 'My real parents were Aurora and Caspian Forrester, on my 14th birthday the Fairy Hunters attacked and killed them. Ever since they have been tracking me. These hunters were just turned to ash in the clearing.' My story was interrupted by a very upset Edward. 'Didn't you trust us to tell us this?' His rough voice broke my heart. I stood up and began pacing, 'Of course I trusted you! By telling you my secret I was putting you in unnecessary danger, god Edward. I love you and I didn't want to see you get hurt, the Hunters, they are ruthless and' my angry ranting was cut short by a sweet and loving kiss to my lips. I looked up at Edward through my long lashes and said, 'I'm sorry.' 'Me too love, but why don't you explain the rest of your story?' He led me over to the love seat and pulled me close, his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell my family the rest of my story, praying to the heaven that they would forgive me.

**Heyy Guys!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they all made my smile:)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i hope this chapter was worth it. As always, a wee review would be nice or any tips on how to make my story better ... **

**Supernatural Mistress x **


End file.
